


What in The-?

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren spend a night together. When Eren ends up sick, they end up with a surprise... One neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What in The-?

The cool air filled the basement room. Eren curled tightly into the blanket, attempting to keep himself warm. Eren knew he had to stay down here and yet he couldn't help but hate it. Especially when it was so cold. Eren had long given up on sleep due to this factor. Instead he found his thoughts wandering, getting lost in things such as killing titans. Soon, they drifted into one thought. To one person. A certain lance corporal, Levi Ackerman.

The man was short and yet was an amazing fighter. Proving size didn't matter. It was all about skills and determination to fight. The next thought that popped into his mind, was the wonder of what other skills the man possessed. Without realizing it, Eren's thoughts took a sexual turn. Visualizing the smaller man between his legs and lips placed around his cock, taking him into his beautiful mouth. Eren had been having these thoughts about his captain for a while and yet he wasn't sure when he started thinking that. Feeling the stir of his hardening cock, Eren reached down in his pajama pants. The metal chains of his shackles clanked as he grasped his member. Slowly, stroking, he allowed himself to get lost in thoughts of Levi. Would he be a gentle lover or rough? Would he give or take? Eren let out a moan as he began to picture his hand as Levi's mouth. "C-corporal" Eren moaned out, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Having been so much into it, Eren had not heard the footsteps, nor the door when it had unlocked and opened. "Oi, you shitty brat" Eren heard a voice say. Only one person called him that. Eyes flew open and his body freezed in place. Eren looked into the expressionless grey eyes. It was always hard to see what Levi was thinking. Was he disgusted? Horrified? As Levi approached, Eren prepared himself for whatever was to befall him. Instead, soft lips pressed against his own. The taste of alcohol and something sweet filled the inside of his mouth as his lips were parted by a demanding tongue. Eren closed his eyes once again and attempted to reach around Levi. However, he failed to do so as his restraints would not reach that far. They simply were not long enough.

When Levi pulled away, Eren looked at him with shock on his face. Eren felt warmth in his cheeks and he could have sworn a pale blush had covered the lance corporal's face as well. "C-corporal?" Eren breathed out in a questioning tone. "Brat?" Levi questioned back. "Why did you kiss me?" Eren asked curiously. "I felt like it" Levi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eren starred at him. "S-sir?" Eren stuttered out. Levi sighed. "Yeager, quit talking" Levi said, grabbing the back of Eren's head, lacing fingers in his hair to pull him in. Lips met for a second time. Tongues began to duel, fighting for dominance. However, it didn't take long for Eren to submit to the older man.

Eren jolted as a cold hand wrapped around his cock. A gasp escaped him as lips pulled apart. Levi kissed Eren's neck, biting him every so often as his grip loosened from the Eren's hair. Eren's buttons to his top were quickly undone. Eren felt a deep blush fill his face as the realization of him being completely exposed hit. "C-Corporal.. maybe we should st-" Eren began. "Don't be shy now, Yeager" Levi said. Feeling the hand around his cock tighten, Eren gasped. It hurt and yet it was pleasurable. What was he, some type of masochist all of a sudden? Levi took a rosy nipple into his mouth, causing Eren to moan. Never in his wildest dreams, had he imagined it would feel this good. Nor had he thought his nipples would be sensitive like this.

Levi removed his hand from Eren's cock as he moved down the boy's body. Kissing every inch, he stopped when he got near Eren's waiting member. Levi's eyes met Eren's glazed over ones. Filled with desire and want. "Yeager, do you want me to continue?" Levi asked. What a silly question that was. "Y-yes" Eren said. "Beg me" Levi said, his tone commanding. Beg? Levi wanted him to beg? Eren didn't know he could do it, but he wanted the other male to continue none the less. "P-plea-se, Cor-poral" Eren attempted to beg, his voice coming out as a stuttered mess. "Levi. Call me Levi. In bed I am not your superior" Levi said. "L-Levi" Eren breathed out.

Levi's lips closed around Eren's cock, taking as much in as he could. Eren watched as the other man's throat muscles worked. Eren could avoid thinking that Levi had already done this before. Thinking this, Eren felt jealousy fill him. Though he had no right to feel such emotions towards this man. He wasn't his. Levi was out of his reach. Eren was a monster and Levi made to destroy those monsters. Eren was dragged out of his thoughts as he felt Levi begin bobbing his head. Eren brought a hand to cover his mouth, avoiding letting out the moans the threatened to spill. His efforts became futile as Levi applied his teeth with a slight pressure. Eren's hips jolted up and a yelp spilled from his mouth. "L-Levi" Eren said in surprise. Eren saw a smirk play across the other man's lips as he took the cock as deep as he could. Soon, Eren felt himself growing closer, feeling the pressure build up below. "Levi!" Eren cried out as he came into the other man's mouth. When Levi pulled away, Eren swore he saw annoyance on the corporal's face. Eren felt dread well up in him and an apologetic look crossed his own face. "L-levi, I'm so sorry" Eren said. Eren's eyes widened as the other male swallowed the sticky substance. "Shitty brat. Next time, warn me" Levi said, his tone annoyed. Next time? There would be a next time? Eren's excitement downed as Levi leaned over him. "For that, I won't show mercy with you" Levi said. Eren watched as Levi completely removed Eren's pajama pants and boxers completely. Hearing the clink of metal, Eren saw Levi removing his belt. Seeing Levi's cock be pulled out from the confines of his pants. If Eren was being honest, it was bigger then his imagination had pictured. It was close to fair size and yet a bit larger then such. As Levi leaned back up, taking Eren's lips, Eren felt something push into his tight hole. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to push Levi away. Levi pulled his lips from Eren's. "I told you I would show no mercy. Now breathe brat and relax" Levi said, as he pushed the rest in. Eren let out a cry as pain ripped through his lower half. Nothing about this was pleasurable. It burned more then anything. "N-no stop!" Eren begged. Eren swore he heard something like a laugh from the other male as a smile shown on his face. Eren couldn't stop the tears from falling as Levi continued. The pain was to much. Eren felt as though he was being ripped apart. "So tight" Levi muttered as he lowered his head into the crook of Eren's neck. Hearing a soft groan from Levi, Eren attempted to make himself relax. Anything to ease his own pain.

As Levi's thrusts became rough and ruthless, Eren screamed. "No! P-please stop" Eren begged and pleaded. When Levi's thrusts slowed again, Eren almost felt grateful, almost. Eren didn't know how to react when Levi kissed his cheek. How out of character for the cold and emotionless corporal. Not that Eren believed he had no emotions. He was just better at hiding them. Eren's eyes shot wide as he cried out Levi's name. Whatever Levi had just done, had felt amazing. As if reading Eren, Levi hit that spot again, repeatedly aiming his thrusts at that sweet spot.

Eren's cock had began to harden again, seeking release for the second time. "Ah- Ah, Levi" Eren said, throwing his head back in pure bliss. This felt amazing and his pain was slowly turning to pleasure. That spot had to be magical because Eren felt he was in paradise. Warmth filled his body and soon he felt the need to release again, having already released once. Eren's walls tightened around Levi's cock as Eren came over his stomach and a bit on Levi's shirt. Eren felt warm liquid fill his insides as Levi's thrusts stopped. The man groaned out loud. "Eren" he breathed out softly.

When Levi's cock pulled out, Eren felt empty. That was until the burning down below caused him to whimper. Levi's look told Eren that this wasn't quite over. "Clean this up now, brat" Levi said, eyes darting to the cum which covered both of them and leaked out of Eren's ass. "C-Corporal, I'm afraid I can't..." Eren said, hesitantly. Reaching a hand down, Eren felt the liquid cumming out. Bringing his hand back up, he noticed red mixed in. Was he... was he bleeding? Eren's eyes widened. Levi sighed. "Just this time brat, but next time, you do it Yeager" Levi said in a commanding tone. Levi looked disgusted by the mess, especially the cum which now soaked the bottom of his shirt. Looking to the mess that was Eren, Levi sighed. "Come, Yeager, I'll wash you up" Levi said, not wanting this mess to soak the sheets. "Stupid brat" Levi muttered out showing his annoyance.


	2. I'm What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's sick, whatever could it be?

Eren had been feeling rather sluggish as of late. He had lost most of his appetite as well. The most he could keep down was a piece of bread here and there, which had caused Mikasa and Armin to become concerned. Eren had countered their concern with saying everything was fine, but of course that had just cause Mikasa to be more concerned. As Eren continued to run, he started feeling slightly dizzy. Levi had the newer scouts running laps. Eren already had four down, but everyone else was more or less 3 laps ahead of him. Fatigue was taking over fast, making Eren slow down even more. "Yeager, come" Levi said to the boy. Eren made his way over, knowing that he was likely to be in trouble. "Yes sir?" Eren asked, standing completely straight. "What seems to be the problem Yeager?" Levi asked the boy. Eren didn't want to admit he wasn't feeling well, however, it was a hindrance to everyone if he couldn't keep up with the others. "I apologize, sir. I haven't felt quite like myself as of late" Eren said. Levi looked the boy over, as if inspecting for anything to cause the problem. Eren couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. It had been 4 weeks since things had happened and yet he still was finding it quite hard to control his body's reactions. "Yeager, have you lost weight?" Levi asked. Eren didn't know if Levi was asking out of concern or just simply asked, but Eren figured honesty was his best path. "I've not eaten all to much, sir. I haven't been able to keep much down" Eren said. Levi sighed. "You're excused. Please go see Hange" Levi said. Without an argument, Eren nodded and went to search for the woman.

Eren slowly approached Hange's study, uncertain of what to say. Knocking on the door, he was told to enter. Opening the door, Eren stepped in. "Eren! What are you doing here? Is there something I can do for you?" Hange said. "Corporal Levi sent me" Eren said. "Is something wrong?" Hange asked, curiosity seeping into her voice. "I've actually felt unwell as lately" Eren stated. Hange got up from her desk walking over to the boy. "Describe your symptoms" Hange said. "I've been pretty tired and I haven't really been able to eat a lot. The sickness is worse in the morning, but it still lingers through-out the day" Eren began. There was other things, but those were the basics that had been bothering him. "Eren maybe I have your permission to do some tests?" Hange asked excitedly. Eren didn't understand Hange's excitement, but he nodded hesitant, somewhat afraid for what was going to come next.

After a couple hours, Eren awoke on the small couch in Hange's study. Since when had he fallen asleep? "Oh Eren, your finally awake. Good, because I have the good news" Hange said somewhat bouncing up and down from her spot in the desk chair. Eren was a bit startled by this. She was done the tests? He must have fallen asleep for quite a while. "I'm so happy, my experiment was a success! I mean, I didn't really know if it would work, but this is amazing" Hange said. Eren sat up and looked at her confused. "What experiment?" Eren asked, a slight tilt to his head. Hange got up from her chair moving to Eren with a creepy smile on her face. "You really want to know?" Hange asked, taking Eren's hands in her own. Eren nodded with a gulped, feeling as though he would regret asking later. "A couple weeks ago, I slipped something into Levi's drink. You see, I wanted to perform an experiment with you. More out of pure curiosity, but it worked. I was so uncertain it would" Hange said in a fast paced tone. 'What worked?!' Eren's mind screamed. Wait a second, she slipped something into Levi's drink? Was that the sweet taste that had filled his mouth? Eren looked wide eyed at Hange. "What was this experiment supposed to do?" Eren asked. Hange's face broke out in the widest of grins he'd seen that whole time. "Eren, you're going to be a father... or well mother I guess, seeing as you're pregnant!" Hange said. Eren felt as though he would pass out. Pregnant? He was a boy. How in the hell did that work exactly? "P-pregnant... but I'm a boy" Eren said, confusedly. " Well Eren, I was curious on titan reproduction. I wasn't sure this would work, I mean I didn't think Captain Levi would even do those things with you. Secondly, you are after all a male, but I think your titan genes have something to do with it" Hange said. Pregnant, he was pregnant. What would happen from this point? Was he to tell anyone else or keep it to himself? For now, he would avoid Levi, which would prove to be damned near impossible.

Walking through the corridor, Eren headed for his bedroom. Silence was all he needed. Time to think with himself. What had Hange been thinking by doing this? Eren was already a threat to humanity by the citizens eyes and now here he was carrying a child. On top of that, it was Levi's child. Eren felt nauseated at the thought. Would Levi reject him? Of course he would. After all, this made Eren a disgusting monster. Sighing, Eren hadn't been paying attention to much when he bumped into someone. Eren looked up from his feet. In front of him stood Erwin. Eren had hoped to make it to his room without running into anyone. However, it seemed that it would be impossible to do so. "Eren, how are you feeling? Levi told me you left training early" Erwin said. Eren didn't know what to say. "I-I'm feeling fine now sir" Eren said. Erwin smiled. "Good. I'm glad to here" Erwin said. After bidding each other farewell, Eren headed straight for his room.


	3. What can I Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to figure out how he'll tell Levi.

Eren awoke with a groan, wishing the nausea to go away. Instantly he made his way to the bathroom, losing whatever contents were in his stomach till all there was, was dry heaves. Padding his feet back across the cold floor, Eren sighed. For once in his life, he wished to curl up in his bed and never leave. If only humanity wasn't under attack by titans.

Once dressed, Eren made his way to the dining hall. Finding Mikasa and Armin eating. He walked over to them. Normally, he would eat with Levi's squad, but Eren needed to talk and who better then his best friends. "Eren!" Armin waved at him excitedly, Mikasa offering a small wave. Sitting down, Eren breathed out a sigh for the first time that morning. "Eren, is something wrong? Did that shorty do something to you?" Mikasa asked. "Huh... uuh no.. no he didn't" Eren said in a rush. "Eren?" Mikasa questioned. "He didn't. I swear. I just felt lonely not talking to you guys" Eren said, covering it up. Armin looked at him suspisously. "We missed your company to Eren" Mikasa said. "Don't you normally sit with Levi?" Armin asked, cautiously. Eren froze. "Well, I didn't want to sit there today" Eren muttered. Armin starred at him in confusion. "Really? And you're sure something didn't happen?" Armin asked. "Damned shorty" Mikasa said, venom seeping into her tone. "Hey brat, do you think it's okay for you to be out of my sight?" Eren heard someone behind him say. Turning to look at the smaller man, Eren couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. So much for avoiding him.

Walking a few steps behind Levi, Eren watched his feet. " Yaeger, keep up with me" Levi said. Eren looked up at the man who'd stopped. Eren caught up to Levi quickly, wishing to avoid being reprimanded. As they continued walking, Eren began to feel light headed. He'd not eaten anything yet that morning and he was certain it would take a toll on him later. Walking out to the stables, Eren was told they would be going on an outing, a training expedition of sorts.

"Yaeger, You're falling behind" Levi called out to Eren. Eren had managed to fall quite a ways behind, as every jolt turned his stomach, making it do somersaults. Levi was more than likely unhappy with this fact. He slowed his own pace, pulling his horse beside the boy. "Eren, you seem a little pale. You did go see Hange after being sent off yesterday, right? Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, sir" Eren answered. "I can't allow for any unnecessary casualties. I expect more from you" Levi said. Just as Eren was going to speak, a jolt caused bile to rise up. Stopping his horse, Ere threw up, followed by multiple dry heaves. If this was happening just from being on horse back, he was afraid of the motion sickness that would come from using his 3D manuver gear. "Disgusting" Levi muttered. Eren looked to him. Did he tell him? A man who was made for destroying titans? A man who found anything unclean, disgusting? Eren shook his head. "Clean yourself up when you return, brat" Levi commanded.

Returning, Eren felt exhausted. As though he could sleep for days. If this was what pregnancy was, he almost pitied women. Flopping onto the bed, Eren starred up at the ceiling. How would he hide it? Would this pregnancy last for 9 months like regular? How would the baby come out? So many thoughts filled his mind. So many questions left unanswered.

Just as Eren was drifting off to sleep, the door slammed open. "Eren!" he heard Hange shout. Eren sat up quickly, looking at her. "Hange" Eren said in surprise. Hange was smiling from ear to ear. "Have you spoken to Captain Levi yet?" Hange asked. Eren shook his head. "No, I haven't. Though, I really haven't thought about it" Eren lied. He had thoughts about it, but how would he? "He'll notice something off. Wouldn't it be best to tell him?" Hange asked. "I'm not all to certain" Eren said distantly. "Levi may seem scary, but he's more caring then he shows" Hange said. Eren supposed that was true. However, Eren still didn't feel comfortable telling the corporal about this.

"Speaking of which, Eren how have you felt?" Hange asked. "A lot of nausea, but that's been pretty normal" Eren answered. Hange nodded. "It's to be expected. I have something for you that may work" Hange said, handing Eren a pill bottle. Taking it, Eren looked at it. "It's an anti nausea pill that should work wonders" Hange said. Eren nodded. "Also, I advise taking a vitamin of sorts as well. If you'd allow me, I'd also like to do more tests and keep an eye on things" Hange said. Eren had no reason to turn her down. "Sure and Hange, can we... keep this a secret? I mean, I think it best that I tell Levi when I'm ready" Eren said. He'd never thought there'd have been something more important to him then killing titans, but now, it seemed more important to keep this secret. "What shouldn't I know until you're ready?" Levi asked. Hange and Eren both quickly turned towards the door. Levi stood there with his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. "Perfect timing" This is so exciting" Hange said, giggling excitedly. Eren could only stare at her in fright. Would she really blow the secret?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is FINALLY told.

Levi walked to the woman casually. "What are you going on about four eyes?" Levi asked, not showing if he was angry or annoyed. Eren guessed the latter. "Well, I'm doubting Eren's ever going to tell you, So I'm going too" Hange said happily. Eren's eyes widened. "Hange, no" Eren said. Levi shot him a glare and then looked back to Hange. "I don't have all day. If you two are playing at something, the do it with someone else... On second thoughts, Yaeger, you don't have time for it either. There are rooms to be cleaned" Levi said. Hange shook her head. "Yes, sir" Eren said, getting up from his bed. Hange glanced at Eren, giving him a look. Eren sighed. "Corporal, may I speak to you?" Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow at the odd request. Hange gave a thumbs up, making the boy feel nervous all of a sudden. "I'm just going to slip out here..."Hange said, her voice taking a weird tone.

As Hange left the room, Eren closed his eyes. "Eren?" Levi asked. Eren heard the man drawing closer, causing his eyes to shoot open. "Corporal... I need to tell you something... and I don't know how to" Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes. "Simple brat, stop wasting time and speak" Levi said, crossing his arms again impatiently. Eren breathed a deep breathe. "Corporal, I'm pregnant" Eren stated bluntly. Levi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I say to stop wasting time, Eren. If you have time for such jokes, then you have time to start dusting this place" Levi ordered. Eren felt his heart begin to hurt as those words were spoken. Eren was being completely serious here and it wasn't being taken as such. Irritation filled him and the need to shout arose. However, Eren doubted that would help his case.

Instead, he decided on a different approach. Whether this would get him hit or kicked, he didn't care. "Corporal" Eren muttered, moving towards Levi. "Brat, what are you- mmph" Levi began but was cut off by Eren's lips pressing against his own, leaning his head down to reach. Levi grabbed Eren's hair, pulling him away. "What do you think you're doing?" Levi asked him. Eren reached behind his head, taking Levi's hand. Untangling it from his hair, Eren brought it to his face. Kissing the other males knuckles, Eren looked into Levi's eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, Corporal. I don't know a better way to tell you. In honesty, I was in disbelief too. I mean, I still am, but it did happen... When Hange told me the other day, I was kind of lost" Eren started. Levi didn't say anything and Eren wasn't sure what would come next. Watching Levi, Eren almost felt defeat until the man spoke. "Say I believe you, what do you want out of this? A relationship?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Did he want that from Levi? A relationship with humanities strongest? "Well brat?" Levi asked again more forcefully. "I don't know. I just thought you should know... because I plan to keep it. I don't want to be the cause of a death before it can even truly live" Eren said. Levi raised an eyebrow. "What if this child comes out a titan? Are you prepared for that?" Levi asked the boy. Eren looked down. Was he prepared for that? Eren didn't know at the moment if he was. Though when the time came, he would decide. "I don't think I could... At the moment" Eren said. Levi sighed. "If that time comes, I'll be the one to destroy it" Levi said, a cold tone taking over. Eren's eyes widened. He couldn't think of a response and instead stood there with his mouth open. "As of today, you're place will be in my room. I want you closely monitored and all progress is to be reported to me. Understood?" Levi commanded. "Yes, sir" Eren replied.


	5. What Are you Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi work things out.

It had been two months since Eren had started sharing a room with Levi. 'Keep this clean', 'Don't touch that','Your hands are filthy. Go wash them'. That was all Eren constantly heard. Though in a way, he was grateful for the man who'd helped him through the morning sickness and dizzy spells. In a way, Eren didn't expect that Levi would slowly start to change. At first, after finding out, the corporal didn't even spare Eren a glance. Not even when curling up in the same bed. Now things were slowly starting to change. Levi seemed to pay more attention to Eren's wants or needs.

Eren starred at his body in the mirror. He'd started gained back most of the weight he'd lost and now was sporting a slowly growing bump to his abdomen. Pulling down his shirt, Eren couldn't help but wonder what people would think. Eventually, word would spread. It was unavoidable. Eren just hoped they'd have a plan in place by that time.

Turning to leave the room, Levi stood in the door way with his arms crossed. "Even if you keep looking, nothings going to change" Levi said. Eren sighed softly. "I know it won't change...I just" Eren began but stopped. He just what exactly? Wished they could go back and undo the deed? No, of course not. He wanted to be with Levi, even if they weren't truly together. "Yaeger, you should hurry it up. Don't you have an appointment with Hange this morning?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes opened wide. "I'm late" Eren said, starting to rush as he placed on his jacket. Eren could have sworn he saw amusement cross Levi's features, but it didn't last long enough for him to tell.

Hange had been more then excited with keeping progress. "Eren, welcome! I just finished getting set up. Please have a seat" Hange said as she patted a stool. Eren walked over taking a seat. "Now then, where to start with you. Oou I'm so excited" Hange said a blush spreading across her cheeks. Eren had adjusted to this by now. "You're progressing so well. Though I am a bit worried that you're already 3 months in and haven't really gained much" Hange said looking lost in thought. That had been a concern from the beginning. Eren knew that and yet he felt inside that his baby was just fine. It had to be. "Eren, I want to try a little test. I'm not sure how it will work out, but with your consent, may I try?" Hange asked. Eren wasn't use to having her ask permission, but lately she'd asked whenever she wanted to do something. Eren nodded. "Sure".

It had been sometime since Hange had run off to do whatever she'd planned to test. When the door opened, Eren turned his gaze towards it and away from the window. Seeing Levi, Eren felt a bit curious. The man never came in when Eren was here for check ups, so it was an odd sight. "Where'd the four eyes go?" Levi asked, his tone showing no curiosity. "She's just doing a test" Eren answered. Levi raised his eyebrow. "A test, for what?" Levi asked. "I'm not to sure..." Eren trailed off. "I see..." Levi said. Shutting the door behind him, Levi walked towards Eren. "I've been thinking" Levi said, as he stood in front of Eren. Before Eren could ask what, the corporal had placed his lips lightly upon Eren's. "Maybe a relationship wouldn't be a bad idea" Levi said, slightly turning his gaze away. Eren's eyes widened. "You really mean it?" Eren asked excitedly. Levi looked back at him. "Don't get to happy there, brat" Levi said. Eren nodded. Lowering his head, Eren captured Levi's lips with his own. Levi's tongue parted Eren's mouth, pushing in demandingly. Hands darted to waists as tongues duelled.

Just as Eren was going to put his hand in Levi's pants, the door slammed open. Eren moved back quickly away from Levi, as a dark blush spread across his cheeks. Eren realized there was drool on the corner of his mouth. Wiping it away, Eren noticed Levi hadn't reacted in the least. "Eren! I have news" Hange said excitedly. Eren, Still blushing, couldn't find the words he wanted to say. "When I was doing the tests, I noticed something odd" Hange began. "Something odd? Every thing's okay, right?" Eren asked in concern. Feeling something touch his hand, Eren looked down. Levi's hand was now entangled in his. When Eren was looking back at Hange's face, he saw a knowing smile, but ignored it. "This baby, may have the ability to turn into a titan" Hange said, her voice filled with completely happiness"

Training and cleaning had done nothing to stop Eren's thoughts. As the cool water of the shower washed down his back, Eren sighed. Leaning forward, using his arm to shield his forehead from the cold stone. "Why is this happening?" he muttered to himself. "Stop asking that, brat" Eren heard behind him. Eren found no reason to turn around, already knowing. Feeling the press of a body against his back. Arms wrapped around his waist, as a head pressed between his shoulder blades. "Yaeger, quit thinking about it" Levi said. "How can I? There's so much to think of" Eren said. "Then think only of this" Levi said, as his head was removed. Soon, it was replaced by soft kisses, traveling down his back. Eren's breathe hitched slightly as the kisses traveled lower. "Turn around" Levi's voice came out in a husky tone. Doing as he was told, Eren turned to look down at the man. Levi was met with an already hardening member. "Unbelievable, it's as excitable as you are" Levi murmured. Eren blushed, about to make a retort, when soft lips wrapped around his cock. Instead a strangled moan escaped his mouth. Without thinking, Eren reached for Levi's hair, holding the man in place. "We can't do this here. Someone might-" Eren tried to say. However, he stopped when teeth bit lightly on his cock. Eren leaned his head back, eyes going half lidded. As Levi's mouth began to work him, all of his worries seemed to disappear. Right now, in this moment, it was just the two of them. Nobody else. As fingers began to play along the crack of his ass, Eren breathed in a shaky breath. "Wait, Corporal... Ah" Eren moaned out shakily. When Levi seemed to continue, Eren pulled back on his hair. He knew it was a daring move, but he needed to do it. Removing his mouth, Levi looked up at Eren with a glare. "What is it, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren blushed, beginning to stumble over his words. "W-well, I was w-wondering" Eren stuttered out. "Spit it out brat" Levi said forcefully, giving a squeeze to Eren's cock with his hand. Eren yelped a bit. "C-could I... s-suck your cock and... top you this time?" Eren asked, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Levi seemed to consider it. "Filthy mouth" Levi muttered.

Standing up, Levi stood on his tip toes to kiss Eren. "Show me what you got" Levi challenged, a wicked gleam to his eyes. Eren nodded, swapping places with Levi. Going down to his knees, Eren took Levi's flaccid length into his hands. Giving it a few rough strokes, it began to harden. Looking up, Eren saw no reaction from his superior. This made him all the more determined. Taking Levi's member into his mouth, Eren attempted to take it all in at once. Gagging a bit, he pulled back. Levi was about average size, but even so, Eren couldn't help his reaction. Instead, he placed his hand around it, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. His eyes darting up to keep watch on Levi, but it seemed his movements weren't doing all to much just yet. Moving his tongue across the slit of Levi's cock, caused the man to gasp softly. Eren felt a jolt through his body at the sound. Doing it again, he watched as Levi's eyes closed slightly, a hand lacing through his hair. Eren went back to focusing on the task at hand. Attempting to draw out any noise he could from the corporal. "Eren" he heard Levi mutter. The hand yanked his hair back more gently then Eren thought possible. Taking Levi's cock out of his mouth, Eren looked up. "A-am I not doing it right?" Eren asked worriedly

Instead of speaking, Levi pulled Eren up by his arm. Eren felt a bit confused as Levi's lips pressed against his. "Not bad brat, but you'll have to try harder next time" Levi muttered against his lips. Before Eren could react, his back was against the cold stone. "C-corporal" Eren stuttered out. "As I said before, Eren, call me Levi" Levi said in a seductive tone. Eren's body shuddered. "L-Levi" Eren said, placing a hand over his eyes. Feeling a hand come around his wrist, Eren's hand was moved away. Looking at the man in front of him Eren felt embarrassed. "That's a nice expression you have there, brat". When Levi's fingers moved down to find Eren's entrance, the boy jolted a bit. "L-levi" the boy pleaded. So much for him topping this time, but he would get his chance.

As two fingers pressed into his tight hole, Eren gasped and squirmed. "T-to many" he rasped out. It felt uncomfortable and Eren wanted to move away. Though as Levi moved them, Eren's body began to relax. The sensation started feeling good and soft moans escaped Eren's mouth. "Mmmn, Levi" Eren said. When a third finger was added, Eren whimpered. A glint shown in Levi's eyes at the sounds Eren was making. "Eren" Levi muttered as his fingers were removed. Eren felt a bit disappointed at the empty feeling. Though he didn't have long to think it over as he was turned around and bent against the wall. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips. As the head of Levi's cock was pushed in, Eren closed his eyes, forcing his body to yet again relax. /span/p

Once Levi was completely in, hands grasped Eren's hips. When Levi began thrusting, Eren clenched around him. It didn't hurt as it did the first time, but it still felt somewhat invasive none the less. "Eren, can I move?" Levi asked in Eren's ear. Was Levi actually asking him? Eren didn't know how to respond. Instead, Eren just nodded his head. Levi pulled all the way out and pushed back in, setting a steady pace, Eren's voice came out in pants and moans. Not wanting to be loud in the showers, Eren placed his arm in front of him, blocking his mouth. "Eren, I want to hear you" Levi muttered, searching for that spot that would make the boy cry out. Shifting his hips a bit, Levi knew he'd found it when Eren's head went back. "Aah unn Levi" Eren moaned out. Eren incoherently cried out Levi's name. "Eren... Eren... Eren" Levi repeatedly over and over.

As Eren went to reach down to stroke his neglected cock, Levi swatted his hand away. Instead, Levi's hand wrapped around the member. Stroking Eren's leaking cock, Levi picked up his thrusts. Keeping them in pace, both found themselves teetering on the edge. "L-Levi!" Eren cried out as his orgasm shook through his body. Feeling arms muscles clench around his cock, Levi's orgasm soon followed. Cum coated Eren's insides, leaving him feeling full.

Pulling out, Levi turned Eren around, placing a kiss to the boy's mouth. "Everything will be fine" Levi muttered. Turning away, Levi washed off and exited the shower. Eren could only stand there, lost on how to react. This would prove to turn out rather difficult.


	6. What a Clean Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to tell his Friends.

Eren watched as Mikasa and Armin trained. Though Hange had said it was fine for Eren to keep up with his normal exercise, it had to be within reason. 3DMG was out of the question, as well as fighting. So it didn't leave Eren with much more then running in the morning. Looking at his two best friends, Eren realized that at five and a half months along, it was about time he told them. Would they believe him? Or would this finally be what drew there friendship to a close? Eren had to believe that these two people, who stood by him wholeheartedly, would stand firm. Unwavering in their loyalty, as he was to them.

Standing up as they approached, Eren felt eyes on him. Looking back, he saw Levi watched from a far. Of course this moment wouldn't be completely private, but they deserved the right to know. "Eren" Mikasa called, drawing Eren's attention back to them. "Hey, how was training?" Eren asked, trying to hide the nervousness underneath with a casual conversation. "Tiring but exciting. Eren are you unwell? I mean, you haven't been training in the last couple weeks. Will you be ready to go on expeditions?" Armin asked. 'As attentive as ever' Eren thought to himself. "Eren, you've gained a little weight too" Mikasa commented. "Can we take this conversation else where?" Eren asked, seeing some of the other's still lagging behind.

Just as his friends were going to agree, Armin's attention went somewhere else. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Eren swiftly turned around. "Le- Corporal" Eren said startled. "Where do you think you're going, Eren?" Levi asked in a strict tone. "Uhm, I was going too.. clean the stables" Eren said sheepishly. It was a lie and yet he needed to talk with them. Levi frowned. "Why would you-" Levi said and stopped. Looking to the two behind Eren, Levi seemed to clue in. Placing a hand over his face in annoyance, a sigh escaped Levi. "My quarters in 10 minutes. I don't want you in those filthy stables" Levi said and walked away.

Eren turned back to his friends looking completely flabbergasted. Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Well, umm shall we?" Eren asked. Neither of the two answered. Armin's gaze filled with question, Mikasa's with caution. "What's going on Eren?" Mikasa asked, grasping Eren's hand into her own. "I'll explain it all. I promise" Eren said.

Arriving at Levi's room, Eren knocked first. "Come in" Eren heard before opening the door. Levi sat at his desk, looking over papers. Mikasa and Armin trailed closely behind him as they walked into the room. Shutting the door, Eren sat down on the bed. He wouldn't admit it but his feet were aching like crazy. Mikasa and Armin stood in front of him, waiting for an answer. "I don't actually know where to start" Eren said truthfully. He found himself stuck at what to say and bit his lip hesitantly. "Don't you usually just blurt everything out anyway?" Levi asked, turning towards the three teens crowding his room. Mikasa turned, giving a glare at this.

Walking over to Eren, Mikasa knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Take your time Eren" Mikasa said. Eren nodded. Taking a deep breathe, Eren smiled. "Thank you..." Eren said, grateful for how patient his friends were being. "Guys, I'm pregnant" Eren said. He figured the best way to do this was be straight forward. When no answers came, he looked into the eyes of his friends. Both looked shocked, but it was Armin who spoke first. "How is that possible?" Armin asked. Eren wasn't even a 100% on that matter. "According to Hange, it has to do with my titan genes" Eren said. "Who's the father?" Mikasa asked, deadly intent in her voice. Eren's eyes darted to look at Levi, who had surprisingly been listening to the conversation. Eren questioned with his eyes, earning a nod from the stoic man. Before Eren could speak, it seemed Armin had put the pieces of the puzzle together. "No way" Armin said. Mikasa turned a glare on the corporal. "You. How could you do this? You better take responsibility" Mikasa warned. A smirk crossed Levi's features before it quickly disappeared into that signature scowl. "And if I don't? What will you do?" Levi asked. Mikasa glowered at the man. Letting out a noise of frustration and anger, Mikasa launched for Levi. Armin was quick to grab the back of her shirt. "Mikasa, no" Armin said.

Levi scoffed. "Don't worry, brats. I've already decided to take responsibility" Levi said, getting up from his chair. Once he reached Eren, Levi bent his head down, placing his lips softly on the other boy's. Eren felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Eren, we'll support you no matter what. You should know that by now" Mikasa said, a softness taking over her features. Armin nodded vigorously. Eren smiled. "Thank you, Mikasa. Armin. I would be lost without you two" Eren said happily. "How far along are you?" Armin asked. Eren turned his gaze away, feeling slightly guilty at this point. "About five and a half months" Eren said, hesitating slightly. Armin gaped at that. Looking down to Eren's stomach, he almost seemed in disbelief. "But, you barely even look three" Armin said in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mikasa asked. Eren frowned. "I was afraid" he admitted. Mikasa looked hurt by this. "Afraid? Of what? Eren you're like a brother to me and I'll be here for you. I wish I could have been there for you the first few months" Mikasa said. Eren could almost hear the saddness in her voice and it hurt. He wouldn't admit it, but it really did. "No more secret. I promise" Eren said. "Did you guys think of names yet?" Armin asked. Eren shook his head. "Not yet. I guess I haven't really given much thought to it" Eren said. Feeling the bed give beside him, he turned to see Levi sitting down. "I've given it some thought" he said. Eren seemed surprised like this. "You have?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. "For a girl, I would think Isabel and for a boy Viren" Levi said. Eren tilted his head. "Viren?" Armin asked. Eren swore there was a blush on the corporal's cheeks, but then again, he could just be going crazy. "Well, the vi from the end of my name and ren from Eren's" Levi said. Everyone seemed a bit taken back that the corporal had put thought into a name. Especially when the 'mother' had not. "Well, I think it's nice" Eren said happily.

Laying on the bed after his friends left, Eren breathed a sigh. Maybe he'd done a little more today then he should have. A gasp escaped Eren as he felt something weird in his abdomen. It was almost like the feeling of butterflies fluttering around. Yet he didn't know if that quite described it. "Levi" Eren called out in a panicked tone. "What is it, Eren?" Levi asked, sound annoyed as he turned away from his papers. Seeing Eren's face, Levi got up. "Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell?" Levi asked, obvious concern seeping into his voice. "I- I don't know. Something felt weird" Eren said. "Should we go see four eyes?" Levi asked. Eren nodded quickly, uncertain of what to do.

Arriving at Hange's office, Levi didn't even knock before opening the door. "Levi, Eren. Is something the matter?" She asked, seeing the faces of the two men in the door way. "Eren said something feels off " Levi said. Eren could almost see Hange about to laugh at the concerned corporal. It wasn't often Levi lost his composure, if at all. The panic in him now must have definitely been a sight to see. "Come have a seat Eren and tell me what's the problem" Hange said, pointing to the sofa. Eren walked over, taking a seat. "Now, can you explain what exactly is wrong?" Hange asked curiously. Eren bit his lip. "It was just a weird feeling. Kind of like when you get butterflies in your stomach, but not quite the same" Eren said hesitantly. Hange looked surprised for a moment, but then instantly got excited. "Eren, I think what you felt was the baby kicking!" she exclaimed. Levi raised an eyebrow. "... It... kicked?" Levi asked, sounding slightly conflicted. "That's great news. I mean, it should have happened sooner, but it happened!" Hange said. Grabbing the stethoscope, Hange went over to Eren. "Can I feel?" she asked, sounding more happy then the two fathers. Eren nodded his head. Hange pulled up Eren's shirt, placing her hand on his abdomen.

Feeling a kick, she squealed in delight. Then shocked came over her face as two kicks came at the same time. Though that shock was quickly replaced with a look of worry. "Eren, how would you feel on multiples?" Hange asked. 'Multipes? As in twins?' Eren wondered to himself. If that was what she had meant, Eren felt the need to be concerned. "Multiples? Eren's barely grown enough in size to carry one" Levi commented, voicing Eren's worry. Hange nodded. "That he is. Which is why I'd like to monitor him more" she said. "Is there anyway to tell?" Eren asked. Hange shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no absolute way to tell" Hange said. Eren bit his lip. "If it's more then one, what are the chances of survival?" Eren asked. He'd finally asked the main question. One that should have been asked from the start. "There wasn't much of a chance from the start. Not to mention your chances of survival with the birth. It will be a dangerous procedure. I hate to say it, but the survival rate is very low. If at all" Hange said.

Since they'd returned to their room, Eren hadn't felt the want to move. A pillow covered his face, hiding the tears which flowed down his cheeks. He hadn't wanted to think about it. Not when he'd already known. It didn't help to have his worries confirmed. Though he'd have to face reality sometime. Maybe now had been that time.

Feeling the bed give way beside him, Eren ignored it. He didn't want to talk with Levi right now. Not when the man hadn't even reacted at all. Didn't he worry to? Eren had at least expected some type of reaction. His face had stayed the same. Expressionless. Not letting anyone know how he felt. Feeling a hand on his leg, Eren jumped a bit. Moving the pillow, he saw Levi staring at him. "Eren" Levi said, his tone low. Eren sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve. Levi gave a look of disgusted, but didn't voice it. Instead, his features softened. Eren didn't think it was possible. "I'm not going to baby you, saying everything will be fine. Not when I don't even know what tomorrow will bring" Levi began. Eren listened but said nothing. "You can sit here and cry over it or you can do your best to stay healthy. I can't say the outcome will be what you expect, but in the end, you can say you tried" Levi said. In a way, Eren felt relief in those words. Neither of them would know what to expect. Anything could happen. Even before then, Eren could finally be caught and possibly put down. After all, they'd been cautious to keep it from just about everyone. Eren's slow growth had helped in hiding the matter. It wouldn't stay secret forever. Which meant any scenario could come about. "Oi, brat" Levi called out. Eren snapped out of his daze. Moving over to Levi, he placed his lips against the other mans. Pulling away, he smiled. "Thank you" Eren said. Levi frowned. "Don't thank me. Now go wash up, brat. I don't want the taste of your snotty nose in my mouth, again" Levi said, his face showing his disdain. Eren laughed a bit at that. 'What a clean freak' Eren thought to himself before scurrying off to shower.


	7. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, will Eren and the babies make it?

Eren sighed as he waddled to the door. He had indeed finally gained weight. Quicker then he or Hange had expected. Levi had been good to help him with things. Today they had a meeting with Erwin. It was time the secret came out. After all, everyone was likely curious why humanities hope had been slacking off on training. In his last month of pregnancy, Eren was told it would be best for him to stay off his feet. As much as possible anyway. "Eren, have you bathed yet?" Levi asked. Eren turned to the man whom was holding a cloth and towel in his hand. "I uh... No sir, I haven't" Eren said. It had been rather troublesome in the last few weeks to bend over. The protruding of his abdomen stopped him from that. Levi sighed. "Come on then. I'll help you wash up" Levi said. Eren's eyes widened. "What?!" he squeaked. Levi looked amused at Eren's reaction. "We've slept together and you're worried now about modesty?" Levi asked, crossing his arms. Eren bit his lip. "I guess it's okay" Eren replied, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

In the showers, Eren struggled to slip out of his clothes. He grew frustrated as he struggled with his shirt. Levi helped the boy with his shirt, pulling it over his head. Just as Levi was about to reach for his pants, Eren stopped him. "Let me do it? Please?" Eren begged. He was capable of doing it himself, it just took more effort then he wanted it to. Once all his clothes were removed, he stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water wash over him,Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing would ever be as calming. Eren gasped as a cloth touched his back. Turning around, he saw Levi to had undressed. Eren recalled their 'adventures' in the shower a couple months back. It had been shortly after Levi agreed to a relationship with him. "I told you I would wash you. After all, we need you presentable" Levi said. Eren nodded, allowing Levi to begin washing him again. Eren watched Levi intently. There was something odd intimate about doing this. Not that Eren was going to complain. Before he could process what he was doing, Eren leaned in and kissed Levi. Surprise filled him as Levi kissed. Dark eyes met teal. Levi reached for the back of Eren's head, pulling the boy back for another kiss. Eren moaned as he moved his body against Levi's. 'Stupid hormones' Eren thought. Levi and Eren pulled back. Levi's eyes showed a bit of shock and surprise mixed with wonder. The baby had kicked. Had Levi felt it? "Was that-?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. Taking Levi's hand, he placed it on his belly. Soon after, followed another kick. Levi's features changed slightly to one of affection. Eren was happy that he got to see this side of the ever stoic corporal. "We should hurry" Levi said, clearing his throat, expression going back to an emotionless scowl. Eren nodded, not wanting to push any further.

Walking down the hall, Eren lagged behind Levi. He was in no rush to meet with Erwin. In fact, he was afraid. Afraid to say anything. What if Eren told them to kill the babies? How would the commander take it? Eren had been completely out of it, causing to bump into Levi. Looking at the man in front of him, Eren offered an apologetic look. "Eren, don't space out now" Levi said, knocking on the door. As they were given right to enter, Levi entered ahead of him.

Sitting at the desk, the blonde commander had his head down. Scribbling across papers and pretty focused. Eren was about to suggest they come back when he wasn't busy, but then Erwin's eyes met his. A look of shock crossed his features, before a soft smile crossed them. "Levi, Eren, please have a seat" Erwin said, putting his hand out towards the couch, before going back to his papers. Eren, feeling nervous, followed closely behind Levi. Sitting down, Eren fidgeted with his hands. It seemed the baby or babies thought now was the time to be wide awake. Feeling a kick to his ribs, Eren fought to hold back a gasp. Placing a hand over his stomach, he unconsciously rubbed, hoping to soothe.

Seemingly finished with what he was doing, Erwin looked back towards the two. "Let's get straight to the point then. Eren, I've been made aware of your condition by Hanji. How you managed to keep it secret to this point is a mystery. So my question to you now is, what do you want to do?" Erwin asked. Eren's eyes widened. What did he want to do? Raise him or her peacefully? Have a nice little family like he once had? Eren looked down at his stomach. That wouldn't be possible. Especially not when he was a titan shifter and a male who was pregnant. People were bound to ridicule. Nobody would view it as normal or happy even. Levi hadn't even really said much on the matter. "Sir, I want to keep them. To raise them, but-" Eren began. "But?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "But, what if that's not best. What if something goes wrong?" Eren asked, feeling himself get a bit hysterical.

When Levi took his hand, Eren couldn't help but jump a bit. Calming down a bit, Eren breathed. "Eren, I do wish I would have been told this sooner. We could have figured out a plan earlier on. How far along are you exactly?" Erwin asked. "8 months, sir" Eren answered. Erwin looked at Eren's stomach and then nodded. "Well that leaves us a month, if we go by human standards. However, you're not quite human, so maybe it's not best to take chances. What have you discussed with Hanji?" Erwin asked. "Hanji? We've really only discussed the baby's health and... birth risks" Eren said. "Do you have a birth plan in place? Where will you be having the baby?" Erwin asked. The answer to that was complicated. It was already said that Eren would be having a c-section, but that's as far as they'd talked. With so limited knowledge on it, Eren was fearful.

Eren must have been taking to long to answer, because it was Levi who spoke. "Hanji and I have discussed this in private, but we think it would be best if she and a doctor of your choosing does the procedure" Levi said. Eren's hands trembled sligtly. Levi's grip tightened on Eren's hand to steady him. So Levi had been concerned or maybe there was something. "I see. I suppose it would be best to find someone soon then" Erwin said thoughtfully.

Eren slowed as they reached the bedroom door, until he came to a complete stop. A kick caused him to go breathless for a moment. They had seemed pretty active today. Eren almost swore there was a work out going on in there. "How are you feeling?" Levi asked, looking over Eren assessing him. Eren was about to answer fine, but didn't get the chance as he felt a pain shoot through his back. Almost like cramps if he had to describe it. "Eren?" Levi asked when he didn't get a response. "I feel kind of off" Eren said, a hand going to his stomach. Levi gave him a look, but said nothing to this.

After waiting for the pain to pass, Eren walked into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he sighed. Watching Levi, Eren noticed him lock the door. "Levi, why did you lock the door?" Eren asked confused. Levi turned to Eren, losening his cravat. "I don't know Eren, why did I lock it?" Levi asked.

Before Eren could respond, Levi was on him. Lips pressed roughly against his own, causing him to moan. Excitement filled him instantly, making him harden. Hands worked at his belt. What exactly had caused the corporal to lose his composure? Not that Eren minded, but he couldn't help wondering. All coherent thought was lost as Levi grasped his cock. A jolt of electricity went through his body. Pulling of out the kiss, Eren panted. Levi watched him. As Levi's hand gave a tug to Eren's cock, a needy moan escaped him. Eren's cheeks went red. "Eren" Levi muttered. Leaning in again, their lips locked. Eren couldn't stop the sounds escaping him as Levi continued. Just as they pulled form their kiss, a sharp pain shot threw Eren's back. THis time it was stronger, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Levi stopped and moved his hand away. "Eren, What's wrong?" Levi asked, raising his hand to wipe a stray tear from Eren's eye. " I-I don't know" Eren stuttered out. Eren whimpered as another pain shot through him. Eren reached up to cling to Levi's sleeve. "Come, we're going to see Hanji" Levi said, helping Eren up. Fixing the boy's pants, Levi helped to steady him. They made their way as quickly as possible to find Hanji.

"Sharp pain?" Hanje asked in a worried tone. Eren couldn't read her at the moment. Was it bad? Since they left the room, Eren's pain had only worsened and the pain came in quicker intervals. Levi's hand was placed on Eren's back, rubbing soothing circles. "Eren, I think you're experiencing the beginning of labor" Hanje said, her worry turning into excitement.

The beginnings of labor? Levi felt a bit of panic fill him and yet kept his composure. "But, I'm not ready" Eren said, hysteria filling his tone. Four eyes continued to grin like a crazy person. "He or she is ready though. Oooh, I'm so excited... but wait, we don't have a doctor ready yet. Maybe i can do it. I'm not that confident, but if now is the time, we'll have to make due" Hanji said rattling on quickly. At this point, Levi had tuned her out. His focus was more on the boy beside him. It was obvious he was anxious and unsure. Levi wasn't one for comforting others. He could, but it always seemed awkward. "Eren, you'll be fine and so will they" Levi said. The words felt bitter on his tongue, an acidic burn filling his chest. The words meant to comfort and yet he'd just given a flase hope. One he himself was unsure of. "Let's get you ready" Hanji said, as she finished her speech.

It had been an hour now and all Levi had done for the most part, was pace. This felt so wrong to him. Why was something so simple shaking him up like this? Usually it was so easy to keep composed, but right now, it seemed impossible. At last, Levi had settled on cleaning. Pacing would do nothing for him. Dusting the two wooden cradles he and eren had bought, he felt himself calm. It was when they'd first learned there was a chance of twins. Eren had been so afraid. Levi brought him out shopping, figuring it would take Eren's mind off the worry. Which it did exactly that. Teal eyes had lit up brightly as he'd looked through baby stuff. Running his hand over one of the cherry wood cradles, he was taken out of his thoughts. A knock sounded on the door.

Opening it, revealed a pair of panting teens. He'd sent for Armin and Mikasa earlier on. "Where's Eren? If you did something to him pipsqueak, I swear to-" Mikasa began. "Calm down, I did nothing" Levi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is something wrong?" Armin asked. "Eren went into labor about an hour ago. I figured the two of you would like to know" Levi said. "Why didn't you tell us sooner. You" Mikasa growled out, grabbing Levi's collar. Levi glared at her. "Mikasa, now isn't the time" Armin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If it's alright, Captain, can you take us to him?" Armin asked, as Mikasa let go of Levi, still giving a deadly look.

Standing outside the room Eren was in, Levi no longer had cleaning to distract him. "Uh, captain, are you nervous?" Armin asked. Levi turned to see the boy pking his head out of the room. Levi was almost grateful in that moment for Hanji asking the two into the room. Levi froze in place as the sound of crying echoed from the room. His eyes widened a bit and he gulped.

Going into the room, he was met with Mikasa holding a wailing baby in her arms. When she spotted Levi, a scowl crossed her face. Looking over to Hanji and Eren, Levi held back the sound that threatened to escape. Eren lied on the bed, stomach cut open. Hanje held another baby in her hands. This one made no sound. Eyes closed and no movement of it's chest. Levi hadn't felt this feeling of grief and regret fill him in a while. Tears streamed down Eren's face, whether from pain, sadness or both, Levi didn't know. Armin brought the baby from Mikasa over to Levi. "Maybe it's best you wait outside" Armin said in an apologetic tone. Being moved out of the room by Armin, Levi felt numb.

Watching the baby in his arms, the small boy rested quietly. He had brown hair like Eren. Levi couldn't help smiling down at the small bundle in his arms. It was okay to let his strong demeanor go, especially in this moment. Hearing another cry fill the room, Levi felt temptation to go back in there. What would he see on the other side of that door?

As he opened the door, Hanji held another baby in her arms. This one wailing loudly. Seeing Levi, she smiled. Levi was uncertain what to feel in that moment. He should feel ecstatic, proud even. Instead he could only feel for the lose of one child. Why did that over way the joy? Maybe twins were better then triplets... No, that's not what he truly thought. Especially after having seen the pain in Eren's eyes "She looks just like you" Hanji said, before turning back to Eren. "Eren? Eren!" Hanji said, her tone filled with panic. Levi looked over to Eren. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowing. "WHat's wrong with him?" Levi asked, his concern seeping into his voice. Once Mikasa noticed, she rushed over. "Eren! Wake up!" she cried out. 'No, this can't happen. I can't lose anyone else' Levi thought. "I need you three to leave the room" Hanji said, ushering them out of the room, handing the screaming baby girl to Mikasa. Levi hadn't even noticed till after the door shut. That was when everything came into perspective. "Eren!" he shouted, tears beginning to pour down his face.


	8. What it All Comes Down To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, something goes terribly wrong. What will happen now?

Levi lied on the bed, starring at the ceiling. He felt empty, lost even. It had been three days. Eren was recovering quickly, but Hanji thought it best for him to be close to her. Levi looked over to the three sleeping bundles. By some miracle, all 3 babies had survived. Triplets, who would have thought. Viren and Peter, the two boys were almost identical to Eren. Minus the factor of Peter's eyes being two different colours. One the brilliant teal of Eren's and the other the grey that filled Levi's own. The last baby, a little girl, Isabel, was just like Levi. Dark hair covered her head and eyes grey. It was thanks to Armin that Peter was alive. 

A knock on the door caused Levi to pull out of his thoughts. Viren stirred a bit, but only opened his eyes. Levi made his way over to the crib, picking the baby up. He hadn't heard the boy cry once since the day he was born. It was almost concerning, but he'd been told everything was fine. “One moment” Levi said, going to the door. Opening it revealed Armin. The boy held three bottles in his arms. “I thought they maybe hungry” Armin said. Levi nodded, moving to let the boy in. As annoying as Levi found the brats, he was happy to have them. Mikasa and Armin had come almost 3 times a day, making sure everything was fine. “How are they doing?” Armin asked, placing the bottles down on Levi's desk. “Okay, nothing unusual” Levi said, rocking the baby in his arms. Levi noticed Armin force back the smile that almost crossed his features. 'Good choice' Levi thought. “You know, if you want to go see Eren, I'm more then happy to watch them” Armin said, somewhat tripping over his words, as if trying to say the right thing. Levi sighed. He still hadn't visited Eren. Whether it was out of fear or uncertainty, he didn't truly know anymore. Armin set the bottles down. “Hanji said he's allowed to go tomorrow... but I'm sure he would still like a visit from you” Armin said. Levi didn't know how to respond. No should be such a simple word and yet it wouldn't come out. What the hell was wrong with him lately? Coming up with no reason he couldn't, Levi handed Viren over to Armin. “Peter and Isabel aren't up yet, so they'll likely need to be changed. Can you handle it?” Levi asked. Armin nodded. “Yes, sir”.

Eren's body ached. He'd healed almost completely, but having been in bed so long made him sore. Mikasa sat beside him, talking about the babies. Eren wanted more then anything to hold them in his arms. Why did things have to happen this way? Why hadn't Levi at least come to see him? Thoughts filled his head and he lost track of what Mikasa was saying. “Eren” Mikasa said sharply, drawing him back to reality. Just as he was going to respond, a knock sounded on the door. Mikasa stood to go open it. Seeing the scowl cover her face, Eren sat up quickly, already having a feeling he knew who it was. Soft words were exchanged before Mikasa left with anger over her features. Levi entered the room. Eren felt there was something different about him. Usually he was expressionless, but for once Eren could read the inner conflict on the man's face.It was as thought he were struggling with what to say. “Hi” Eren said, his tone soft as he tried to break the awkwardness. “Hi” Levi responded, walking over to the boy. Levi sat in the chair beside Eren. There eyes met, but neither spoke. "Eren" Levi said, taking the boy's hand in his own. Eren watched him, wondering what would happen. Levi leaned in, placing a kiss between Eren's brows. "I'm sorry" Levi muttered. Eren starred wide eyed at the man, his face turning red. Had he just heard that right? No, Eren had to be hallucinating. 

As Levi's head was placed on his chest, Eren felt something wet seep through his shirt. "L-levi are you crying?" Eren asked shocked. "Shut up, brat" Levi said, his tone wavering. Eren's gaze softened and he placed a hand on the back of Levi's head. Eren placed with the dark raven locks, attempting to soothe the older man. This was a side no one else would ever see, no one would ever believe. "You don't need to be sorry. Someone amazing once told me that the only thing we're allowed to do, is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made... I have no regrets. Truly, I'm happy. I'm alive and still breathing, so don't apologize" Eren said. Levi pulled away from Eren. Levi took Eren's face in his hands and kisses him gently. His movements were hesitant, but still affectionate. Pulling away, he put their foreheads together. Starring into each others eyes, they stayed like that for a while.

\---  
Eren jolted awake at the sound of crying. However, before he could even move from the bed, Levi was already on it. Eren watched as Levi sat down with Isabel in his arms. Eren felt happiness swell up in his chest. The sight before him, he could have never pictured the day he heard 'You're pregnant'. Now, he didn't want to imagine it any other way. Levi wasn't like this in front of the others, but behind closed doors, Eren knew the man was softhearted. He expressed himself differently, carried the burden as a leader should. One that Eren now wished to share. To help him carry the load. Eren kissed the back of Levi's neck, making the man tense a bit. "I love you" Eren whispered, placing his face on Levi's back. "I love you, too" Levi whispered back. 

Moving behind Levi, Eren wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Looking down at their daughter, all he could feel was love. Love for the man who gave him three beautiful children and changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was basically just smut, but I'll get to the story in the next chapter, promise!


End file.
